An object carrying an electrical charge has an elevated voltage potential or stray voltage. This can be caused by a variety of situations. In one example, damaged electrical insulation allows electrical alternating current (AC) to energize an object, resulting in stray voltage. Stray voltage is a dangerous and potentially fatal hazard to any person or animal that contacts the charged object.
Stray voltage is currently measured using a voltage meter, such as a digital voltage meter or a multimeter. These devices measure a voltage present on an object relative to ground and require a user to be present to test for stray voltage. However, voltage levels measured using such voltage measuring devices are prone to errors because these devices require direct contact between a charged object and ground which, in most cases, is also energized by the same stray voltage that energizes the charged object. In addition, the stray voltage may be only sporadically present (for example, due to environmental variations causing changes in electrical resistivity).
A user testing for stray voltage using such measuring devices will find a potentially hazardous object to test negative, indicating no stray voltage.